The Love of Flowers
by animeangel665
Summary: The first flower was a gardenia... LxLight one-shot


The first flower was a gardenia.

L had stared and poked at it for 20 minutes before it got on Light's nerves. "Why do you keep poking it?"

L glanced at him before turning back to the flower. "You are aware of what a gardenia represents?"

"Secret love, but what does that have to do-"he stopped at the look L gave him. "You don't honestly think someone has a crush on **you** do you?"

"That's what this flower seems to say"

"No one would ever have a crush on someone with hair like yours and bags under their eyes, looking as if they hadn't slept for years"

L shrugged. "Perhaps it was a fluke and I got these on mistake. Perhaps they were for you Light-kun"

"Maybe. So don't expect any tomorrow"

And L didn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The second flower was a daffodil.

"Unrequited love?" L questioned out loud.

"You got another one?" Light asked, looking at the flower. "'You're the only one I love' or 'unrequited love'. Which do you think it is?"

"Obviously unrequited. There is no way this person loves only me" L replied, messing with the petals before setting the flower aside.

"You're liking this, aren't you?" Light asked.

"Well, it is interesting how this person and yourself seem to have an extensive knowledge on the meaning of flowers" L said.

"If you would get off your high horse and stop accusing me of everything..." Light muttered, turning away.

L thought of what flower might be there tomorrow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The third flower was a yellow tulip.

"This person has no hope for the two of you what-so-ever, do they?" Light asked as he looked at the tulip.

"I know what a tulip means, but what about the yellow?" L asked, looking at Light. The brown-haired boy gave a small smile, one the L wouldn't have seen if he hadn't been looking for it.

"Hopeless love. A yellow tulip means the sender thinks the love is a lost cause, but they love the receiver anyway" Light explained.

Neither boy talked after that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The fourth flower was a white violet.

"I thought violets were blue" L said to Light. The teen shook his head.

"Violets come in an assortment of colors, not just blue."

"So what does white mean?"

Light stood up and stretched before going back to his work station. "Let's take a chance"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The fifth flower was an azalea.

L just held up the vase with the flower as Light walked by.

"It's an azalea. Romance, First love, all that mushy crap you've had all week" Light replied, sitting down.

"That's all?"

"Really, this person is declaring their undying first love to you and all you can say is 'that's all'?"

"Well, this anonymous person seems to be sending me a message with the flowers. More than just 'I love you'"

Light mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" L asked, raising a hand to his ear.

"TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF FOR ME!" Light yelled, blushing before looking away.

L smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sixth flowers were forget-me-nots.

"How am I supposed to not forget someone I've never met?" L asked, looking at Light.

"How should I know? Just remember everybody you do know and hope it's one of them" Light suggested.

"Does it mean anything else, besides the obvious?"

"True love" Light said, smiling softly, glad he was turned away from L.

Too bad he could see the smile, and the blush, anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The seventh flower was an ambrosia.

The only difference between this flower and the others was that it was on Light's desk.

"What the hell is this?" Light asked, pointing to the flower.

"You tell me. You are the flower genius here"

"I didn't mean that. I meant, what is it doing on my desk?"

"What does it mean?" L asked.

"That doesn't answer my question you ba-"

"What does it mean?" L asked again, cutting Light off.

Light glared at him. "Your love is reciprocated. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm not a top detective for nothing Light-kun" L replied.

Light considered playing dumb until he remembered who he was dealing with. Instead he sighed and looked at L. "When did you realize?"

"The second day, when you said 'love'. It was almost as if you were whispering, wanting to keep it a secret"

Light didn't remember doing any of this.

"Like I said Light-kun, Top Detective. Just like I know there is mistletoe directly above my head and if you don't come over here in 3.5 seconds I will drag you here myself"

Light didn't need to be told twice (though weeks later he would wonder what mistletoe was doing up in the middle of July).

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A Death Note Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do ****Not**** own Death Note**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N- I have never written a Death Note fanfiction and probably never will again, but this was for my Secret Santa on devianART in the LxLight Club. I have always liked the meanings of flowers and wanted to combine them in a way that would be cute. The flower meanings may not be perfectly accurate, but they are very close. Please review if you can. They make me smile.**

**Flower meanings**

**Gardenia- You're lovely, Secret Love**

**Daffodil- You're the only one, Regard, Unrequited love**

**Tulip(general)-Perfect lover, Fame**

**Tulip(yellow)- Hopeless love, There is sunshine in your smile**

**Violet (white)- Let's take a chance**

**Azalea- Love, Romance, First love, Take care of yourself for me, Temperance, Chinese symbol of womanhood, Fragile passion**

**Forget-me-nots- True love, Memories**

**Ambrosia- Your love is reciprocated**


End file.
